Sending Love
by Kat-IlluminatedPurity
Summary: Elsa, Anna and (Y/N) move to Burgess due to a broken family. Starting at a new school is no problem for Anna, but Elsa and (Y/N) find it difficult trying to fit in. Until one day they become the best of friends. Elsa has a crush on Jack and (Y/N) has a crush on Pitch. But do they feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

 ***WARNING: slight emotional flashbacks***

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We'd like to thank you for travelling with _Norway Airlines_ to Arendelle. During this flight; we'll be expecting calm weather and will land if there are any sudden changes in the weather. Please switch all electronic devices off or simply put them in aeroplane mode during takeoff. Thank you."

The speakers became silent as, three flight attendants marched dressed in pristine black dress suits, red flight attendant scarves, and black leather ankle boots down the aisle with an amber life vest, oxygen mask and seat belt strap.

"Now we request your full attentionas the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft. When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt **.** Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence. There are several emergency exits located at the front of the plane, behind the wings and at the rear part of the aircraft. Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor-level lighting will guide you towards the exit. Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen maskwill automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it. In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position **.** Lean forward with your hands on top of your head and your elbows against your thighs. Ensure your feet are flat on the floor. A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. Thank you for your attention, and enjoy your flight."

Anna leaned back with her arms folded against her chest sliding down the seat, sighing with atheism. _I wish I could stay._ Anna told herself staring out the window, recollecting all the fun times she had with her friends. Anna felt mixed emotions brewing within her, she was agitated with the fact that she and her older sister Elsa were moving to Arendelle away from everyone they know.

Elsa on the other hand didn't show what she was feeling, although deep inside she too was feeling agitated, but she was more nervous than Anna did. She knew Anna was very enthusiastic so it would be easier for her to find friends easily, but she felt it would be harder for since she isolated herself ever since their parents passed on, cutting off any relationship she had with the outside world.

"Elsa? Will we ever see our friends again?" Anna asked watching her own fair skinned hand wave around, fiddling with one of her strawberry-blonde braided pigtails.

"Huh?" Elsa looked up at Anna from her book called 'The Snow Queen' by Hans Christian Andersen.

"Will we ever see our friends again?" Anna repeated keeping the soft tone in her voice.

"Umm. . ." _how_ _can I put this without hurting Anna's feelings?_ Elsa thought flicking through many ways to answer Anna's question. Anna just peered her turquoise blue eyes into Elsa's ice blue ones searching for the hidden answer herself. With no luck at all, Anna choice to do it the old fashioned way, "Ahem?" Elsa snapped out of her thoughts bringing herself back to reality.

"I don't know Anna. But all I know is it's not gonna be any time soon." Elsa brought her attention back to her book. _Now you've done it!_ A voice in the back of Elsa's mind mocked. _At least I said it in a positive way!_ Elsa snapped back. _Oh great. Now I'm arguing with myself._

 _Don't push her Anna, you know how Elsa is._ Anna assured herself, not letting herself be weak and show her distress.

Silence fell upon the two sisters, and the voices of all the other passengers filled Elsa's and Anna's ears.

Anna kept herself occupied by reading her own book called 'The Princess and the Pea' also by Hans Christian Anderson, while listening to music. While Elsa just continued with her own book.

It had been three hours, and Anna began to be consumed by boredom. She had finished off her book and just let her eyes wonder around the cabine.

Her eyes wondered the cabin several times before catching a glimpse of a magazine that sat in the pocket in-front of Elsa. Anna quietly and gracefully leaned forward to reach for the magazine. Elsa noticed so she gently moved her legs to the other side of her seat to make it easier for Anna.

Anna whispered a soft thank-you before leaning back in her seat, to start her magazine.

 _OMG! Elsa has to hear this._ Anna told herself after reading that the school had what normal schools usually couldn't afford to have. "Elsa?" Anna tapped Elsa on the shoulder capturing her attention, "I've just read an article that I know you'd love to hear." Anna stated smiling at Elsa with excitement.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow with a soft smile.

"North Mountain High School has its own Ice Skating Ring and Recording Studio." Anna stated, watching her sisters surprised response.

"Really?" Elsa asked feeling like she heard Anna wrong. Anna nodded in response, "Since when?" Elsa asked getting interested.

"About eight years ago." Anna replied keeping her eye contact, hoping the conversation would continue. _If you want the conversation to continue, then say something. Anything._ A voice in the back of Anna's mind advised.

"Sooo, are you excited to start at our new school tomorrow?" Elsa broke the silence that lay between them. Anna nodded in response holding her smile.

"You?" Anna asked placing the magazine into the seat pocket in front of her, while keeping her eye contact.

"I guess." Elsa sighed, leaning onto her elbows cradling her head, letting her long, braided platinum blonde hang.

"Is everything ok Elsa?" Anna asked with concerned, after hearing the dull tone in her sister's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess." Elsa sat up bringing a smile back across her face, assuring Anna not to worry.

Ever since the death of their parents nine years ago, Elsa would have flash-backs every now and then of the horrid scene she witnessed with her sister and friends of her parents, Kai and Gerda, on the news.

"Breaking news, a passenger plane has mysteriously disappeared off the radars of control centres at 2am this morning, as it crossed the Pacific Ocean. It is believed that the plane has crashed into the sea at this time. Search and rescue teams have been sent out to scavenge for the wreck, including all twelve crew members and forty-eight passengers."

"Gerda? What is the man on the television talking about?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"It'll be best if Kai and I didn't tell you. Ok Elsa?" Gerda starred at the news reporter in shock, not looking away for even a second, fearing the future Elsa and Anna would have to endure.

 _Five Years later_

"Happy sixteenth Birthday Elsa!" Kai, Gerda, Anna and all of Elsa's friends cheered.

 _I wish for my mother and father to come home._ Elsa screamed from the top of her lungs in her mind, so no-one else would hear.

By the end of the day, Elsa was happy her party was a blast, until Gerda came to her room with a heart broken expression.

"What's wrong Gerda?" Elsa asked feeling concerned.

"You two remember the report about a plane that mysteriously disappeared, and highly likely crashed into the Pacific Ocean, right?" Gerda asked, knowing she had to tell Elsa and Anna the truth.

"Yeah, why?" Anna replied, confused on what Gerda was trying to tell them.

"Well, about that um . . . you see, your parents . . . they . . . they-"Gerda was taking it slowly to explain.

"They what?" Elsa accidentally cut in, urging for Gerda to wrap it up.

"Yourparentwereonthatplane!" Gerda spoke quickly to get it over and done with.

"What?" Anna asked, not getting a single word out of it.

"Your parents were on that plane." Gerda repeated, but at a normal pace.

 _No it can't be. I wished for them to come home, not be killed!_ Elsa screamed in thought, as her world crumbled to the pit of her heart.

Noticing Elsa had a tear streaming down her pale skinned face Anna made her statement, "You're not ok, are you. You know you can tell me anything Elsa."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking of a sad story I read." Elsa lied, not wanting to bring up the subject of their dead parents.

"Oh . . . Ok. Wanna tell me about it?" Anna inquired, being the curious person she was when it came to her sister.

"I can't." Elsa stiffened up turning her attention to her closed book in the seat pocket in front of her.

"Oh." Anna's smile faded from her fair face, grabbing the magazine to calm her emotions.

Silence lay upon the two like it had before, but this time they both felt blue.

"May I offer you any refreshments?" A flight attendant asked with a grin.

"Huh? Oh. . Um. . No thanks." (Y/N) replied looking up from her mini photo album that contained all the photos of her birth parents and friends.

(Y/N) looked back down drawing herself back into her own personal thoughts, shutting out her surroundings. (Y/N) stroked the picture of her parents at their wedding wishing she could feel their warm comforting hugs again. A warm tear streamed down (Y/N)'s (S/C) face, as her thoughts were strained back to the memory of her father.

"(Y/N). I've been needing to tell you something and I think you're finally mature enough to hear it." (Y/N)'s father entered her room with his arms crossed looking down.

(Y/N) looked up from her book making eye contact with her father, "What is it?" she requested with wide, curious, (E/C) eyes.

"You know your mother right?" Her father asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Nemesis." (Y/N) replied feeling slightly confused. _Why would my dad ask me this?_

"Well the truth is . . . Nemesis is actually your stepmother." (Y/N)'s father confessed.

"What? But . . . but I thought . . . "(Y/N) paused, unable to complete her sentence.

"Well she's not, your real mother. Artemis . . . she died shortly after she gave birth to you." Her father briefly explained.

"Dad? Please tell me this is just a really bad joke of yours." (Y/N) didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry my little princess, but it's not." (Y/N)'s father sat on the end of her bed leaning on his knees with his elbows looking down. (Y/N) dropped her head into her knees, feeling warm tear creeping out of her eyes. Her father came closer embracing (Y/N) with a comforting hug.

The silent moment was interrupted when a loud banging sound came from the front door. "Stay here (Y/N). I promise I'll explain later." (Y/N)'s father stood up heading for the front door.

(Y/N) took out her phone preparing herself for any unexpected turn of events. By the time her phone was within her grasp, two policemen barged in. The expression that crossed (Y/N)'s was as if she saw (Y/F).

"Lassie! You're coming with us!" one of the police men grabbed (Y/N) by her forearm dragging her out of her bed.

"Let me go!" (Y/N) objected, trying to pull away but failing.

"You're lucky that man didn't hurt you!" The other spoke, before grabbing (Y/N) tightly from behind, keeping her arms at her side so she would try to fight back. The other held (Y/N)'s legs noticing she started kicking.

Seeing her father pinned to the ground was like watching a horror movie come to life. Soon tears flooded Katrina's eyes. (Y/N) turned her attention to her step mother seeing her just standing there in silence.

"Daddy!" (Y/N) screamed with tears rushing down her horrified face. (Y/N)'s (H/C) became a mess as she tried to squirm her way out of the policeman's grasp, but that only caused the policeman to tighten his grip.

"(Y/N)!" her dad responded trying to lift himself off the ground.

The two kept calling and screaming out for each other repeatedly while the stepmother just stood there, developing a grin across her face.

(Y/N) never saw her father after that night, nor did she know what her stepmother was thinking at the time, but she predicted what she said in her mind since the month after that her stepmother ran away with another man, leaving (Y/N) with almost nothing except her passport and plane ticket to Arendelle, pocket money and other personal belongings.

(Y/N)'s memory ended at the sound of the captain's final announcement for the flight.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen as we start our descent please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are coming in to land, thank you."

Anna peered out the window to see the white, glittering snow that covered the town of Arendelle. _Wow. Maybe it won't be so bad here._ A voice spoke at the back of Anna's mind stated.

Elsa looked up from her book and peaked at the view of where she and Anna would from now on call home. _Say something to her. You know you want to. You better say something since you shut her out ever since the death of your parents._ Elsa told herself, feeling irritated with the silence that hovered between them.

"Hey Anna, are you ready for tomorrow?" Elsa finally managed to force out in a calm tone.

"Heck yeah! I mean I'm nervous but other than that I'm just really excited." Anna spoke with such enthusiasm.

"You may wanna put your favourite magenta winter cape on. It'll be freezing cold outside." Elsa advised noticing Anna had taken it off.

"Don't worry Elsa I'm practically warm enough." Anna confirmed, while displaying her ultramarine blue circular skirt, golden bow belt, black stocking, and black Camille block winter heels

 _I can't wait to get out of here and finally get some fresh air._ The thought jumped to Elsa's mind, after exiting the plane through the passenger boarding bridge.

"Elsa, you'll be fine tomorrow. Just make a lot of friends, since you only had several back home." Anna couldn't help but say what she was thinking out loud.

"I'll be fine tomorrow Anna." Elsa ensured.

"Ok, just saying." Anna replied giving Elsa a smile.

The sisters grabbed their bags without saying a word, before standing at the taxi stop.

The beginning of the trip from the airport to Elsa and Anna's new home was silent; Anna was trapped in thought of what to say to Elsa.

 _Talk to her about school? Better not. What about friends? Maybe not. Plans for the future? It's too early to be thinking about that. What about your parents? Bring that up and you're busted. Then what do you want to talk to Elsa about?! I don't know._ A voice in the back of Anna's mind made suggestions, but Anna thought it would be best to not discuss those subjects. _Ah ha! All the fun we had during childhood!_ It was official; they would talk about their childhood.

"Elsa? 'The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Anna recalled what she usually said, every time the sky displayed the Northern Lights, or it's billions of stars.

This made Elsa giggle. "What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked playing along.

"Chocolate." They both spoke pretending to smell the warm, fresh, sweet scent of chocolate.

They joked, and laughed for the rest of the trip, not noticing that the scenery of the frozen concrete road and forest covered in a blanket of snow soon became frozen cobblestone streets and snow covered buildings.

Elsa and Anna were brought back to reality when the taxi pulled up into a basalt concrete driveway.

"Wow . . . this house looks amazing." Anna stated starring at the white, modern Victorian style house in awe, with her hands against the taxi car windows.

"Here you are girls; enjoy the rest of your day." A deep, strong Scottish voice quoted.

"Thank you." Elsa payed the driver, while Anna started to unload the bags.

Without noticing, one of the suitcases started rolling its way down the drive way on to the slippery, cold, hard road with only a few cars passing every few minutes. Luckily for Anna, (Y/N) happened to be passing by with her bags.

"What is that?" (Y/N) asked herself stopping to check if it was her suitcase that was causing the loud sound of wheels. She turned her head to see a suitcase heading straight for her, "uh oh." Without even thinking Katrina abandoned her bags at the bottom of the drive way and ran up to catch the suitcase, before it had the chance to skate its way across the road.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Elsa made her way down the drive way cautiously, while Anna secured the rest of the suitcases.

"It's fine." (Y/N) replied, smiling while handing the suitcase to Elsa.

"Well, thank you for your help" Elsa stated, returning the smile before pulling the suitcase back up the drive way.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna apologised desperately, clenching her hands close to her heart fearing her sister would be mad, as Elsa made her way through the front white picture frame like door, which had white, smooth silk curtains draped over the large window.

"Calm down Anna. It's ok" Elsa placed her slender fingered hand on Anna's shoulder assuring Anna that she wasn't mad.

"So . . ." Anna tried to speak but got lost in her own words.

"So?" Elsa not getting what Anna was trying to tell her, while she sorted the luggage into two groups.

"Explore the house?" Anna suggested looking up at Elsa with hopeful eyes.

"Definitely." Elsa responded feeling happy they were going to spend quality time together before starting school.

 **Hey readers, plz review and tell me how I went on the first chapter of my first fanfic; I accept any helpful tips or comments (to help me improve my writing). If there are any questions I'd be more than happy to answer them ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey readers! I apologize if there was any confusion in chapter 1, especially with the abbreviations such as (Y/N), (H/C) etc. I should've made a reference on what they mean. I'll be sure to do that every time a new one comes in.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters Frozen or Rise of the Guardians all credit goes to William Joyce, DreamWorks Animation, Disney, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee. ***

 **(S/C) – Skin colour (H/C) – Hair colour (G/M/N) - grandmother's name**

 **(Y/N) – Your name (Y/F) - Your fear**

 **(E/C) – Eye colour (F/A) - Favourite animal**

 **Warning: slight time jumps**

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up. You need to give me a hand with the (F/A)." A sweet, old voice spoke cheerfully, attempting to wake (Y/N).

"Do I have to?" (Y/N) asked, moving her pillow from behind her head to on top of her face, with her eyes still shut.

"Yes, and when you were younger I was told that you love (F/A)s." The owner of the voice made her point.

"Ok . . . I'm just gonna . . . freshen up." (Y/N) yawned in between her sentence, as she sat up.

"Come on sweetie, I have a lot to do, plus I need to drive you to school." (Y/N) was pulled out of bed.

"You don't have to. I can just catch the bus." (Y/N) objected.

"I want to take you. I wanna make sure you arrive safely." The voice snapped.

"Ok." (Y/N) shrugged, not planning to have a debate with her grandmother (G/M/N), from her mother's side.

Elsa stood at the marble kitchen bench, drinking a freshly made, sweet, and mouth watering cup of hot chocolate, while she watched the snow fall lightly. Soon Anna came down the 'Y' shaped Victorian, ash timber stairs, with her eyes shut, her hair still all frizzy and still in her olive green night gown.

"Morning sleepy." Elsa giggled at Anna's frizzy hair, while starting to make Anna a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mor . . . ning" Anna yawned, still half asleep.

Elsa handed the cup to Anna who starred out the kitchen window, cradling her sleeping head.

"Come on. Drink your hot chocolate. Then - "

"Hey Elsa?" Anna spoke, noticing a small figure in their front garden, "Is that . . . a little girl in our front yard?" Anna suddenly said what seemed out of the blue to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa spoke surprised Anna had a sudden change in topic.

"Right. . there." Anna pointed, as she walked towards the window.

"What? Oh no." Elsa rushed to the door only grabbing her white, fluxux scarf.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as she turned right, slowly walking through an endless corridor of arches covered in frozen rose bushes. When it finally ended, Elsa saw she was at the start of a frozen, mini maze that took the shape of a simple snowflake. Elsa walked around the maze countless times before she came to where the little girl Anna mentioned was. By the looks of it, the little girl was there for quite some time. The little girl had mint-green pajamas, with blush pink poker dots. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and blonde hair that was cut short on her left eye, while it got longer at her right eye.

"Hey." Elsa whispered softly and sweetly, as she came closer to the little girl who shook like a rattle snake tail.

Elsa slowly shrouded her scarf around the little girl, while the little girl just stood there like a statue.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Elsa picked up the little girl, taking her inside.

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering where you went." Anna smiled cheerfully as usual.

"Anna, can you help prepare a hot chocolate for this little girl, while I get her warmed up?" Elsa hugged the little girl slightly tighter, hoping to convert some of her own body heat to the little girl.

"Okie doak." Anna replied instantly.

"Sophie." A small voice spoke.

"Huh?" Elsa looked down to the little girl.

"Sophie." she repeated.

"Ok, here we go." Anna placed the cup of freshly made hot chocolate in front of Sophie, "So what are you doing here Sophie?"

"Scary man." Sophie whimpered, grabbing a part of Elsa's scarf to cover her face.

"What do you mean 'scary man'?" The sisters spoke in unison, starring at each other puzzled.

"Anyway, how'd you get out of the house?" Elsa asked taking the scarf away from Sophie's face.

Without warning, Sophie hopped down from Elsa's lap and started pushing a stool next to Elsa towards the front door, and climbed it.

"Hang on, don't do that it's not safe." Anna objected, as she carried Sophie away from the door.

"At least we know how she got out. The only question is where does she live? And are her parents aware that she's gone?" Elsa stated, looking down at the little girl.


End file.
